Love and Danger
by IamBenson1
Summary: Listening to Annie, was hard on Auggie. Hearing her voice in fights, and in the field, scared him. Can he make his move? Can he tell her how he feels? Can she? A/A R/R!
1. Broken

**My first Covert Affairs fanfic. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Running always seemed to loosen me up. It was a way for me to get rid of stress, pressure, and the pain of the job. The job that I was thrust into when I was only 20 years old, a job that is highly classified and rather dangerous.<p>

I live for danger, It gives me a feeling of adrenaline that I always craved when I was younger. For me, it always me being the wild child in my family, I would jump bridges, and drive my car really fast, and I, on numerous occasions, picked the dare instead of the truth.

At eighteen, joining the Central Intelligence Agency was the right mood for this wild child. So there I was running through the streets of Italy and running the Intel through my mind.

"Run down this street, half a block take the alley, left three blocks down, right five blocks, and then through the alley next to the café and then a straight shot to the harbor, where a boat was waiting for me. I looked back and saw the Vin Diesel look alike running straight at me.

"_Annie, It's Joan, are you ready?"_ The ear bud in her ear vibrated with each word, the Chief spoke to her.

I straightened my skin tight blue dress, checked my clutch for my lip gloss, mirror, phone, and recorder. I stepped into my black heels and put my finger on my ear underneath my hair.

"Yeah, I'm in position."

"_Remember you need him to admit to the murder of our Italian Branch Chief."_

"Yeah that'll be easy." I walked up to the front door, and smiled at the bouncer. I let a piece of my dirty blonde hair fall into my eyes, and smiled. He bowed and let me into the club, without checking his clipboard.

I walked in and looked around. If this was going to work, I had to use seduction. I hated that part of the job and I figured that that was why I got all these types of assignments from my boss Joan Campbell. She was the equivalent of "M" from the James Bond movies. She was hardnosed, and always did things by the book. I was the only girl in my unit at the CIA that had the looks that I did.

The technical officer at the unit, Auggie Anderson, called me the blonde haired, brown eyed bombshell, which I found weird considering he was blind. Unoriginal I know but he always kept talked about me being the poster child for bombshell.

The club was packed with Italian model types and male buffs. I couldn't believe all the people in here. No wonder I was let through by the bouncer. The bar to the right took the span of the wall and was crowded by people. Sparsely surrounded by tiny little black round tables, was a huge dance floor packed with people. The techno music was pounding the floors and walls making my chest vibrate. The second floor was designed to look like an opera house. The entire second floor was covered in little VIP units.

After scanning each unit, I discovered the Italian man I was looking for. He was Italy's version of Al Capone. The police never touched him because he was the police. Or well he funded it.

I made my way to the stairs, while swiping a drink from a drunken man at the bottom, who honestly didn't care at all. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the unit that had two bodyguards at the opening.

In the best Italian accent I could muster, I spoke fluently, "I want to see the host, I have something for him." I fluttered my eyes gently, and smiled. He smirked and entered the unit through the thick red drapes. I looked over at the other bodyguard and smiled flirtatiously. He smirked as he looked at my body up and down. I downed the small amount of clear liquid in the glass I swiped earlier. He nodded, as if to agree with my drinking. I smiled again, as the other guy came back out. He held open the curtain and let me in. I handed the glass to the first guy and smiled again.

The curtain closed behind me. The man was Dominae Romano. The biggest criminal in this side of the world. He was sitting in his chair, and swiveled around to face me. His suit was pressed and of the highest quality couture. He looked at me, and nodded before motioning me to sit on his left.

"So what is it that you want?" His dark, brooding Italian accent flew forth from his mouth. The alcohol on his breath was powerful, but he didn't look drunk.

"I heard about the murder. I was on the photo shoot on the beach." I used a models shoot that I noticed earlier.

"Ah, that was priceless. Damn American was selling secrets." I could not believe it was this easy. Maybe he was drunk.

"Ah, I heard it was spectacular, fireworks." I used my power of seduction and crossed my legs. The dress hiked up higher on my thigh. His right eyebrow rose at the new look.

I smiled and listened as he told the story of the murder he committed on our Italian station chief. After I got the Intel I needed, I stood and told him I needed a drink.

"No, I'll get it for you." I couldn't stay here. I kneed him and watched him fall to the ground. I hit the two guards quickly, making them fall so that I could get away. I got out of my heels and started running.

I ran down the stairs and to the stage door in the back so that I could miss the bouncer. The streets were sparsely crowded so it made running a little easier. "Auggie?"

_"Annie, the boat is waiting for you?"_

"Got it, I got a couple guards on my ass."

_"Right, just stick to the route and you'll make it."_

"Right, Auggie." I ran as fast as I could, I took the first turn and started running the three blocks to the next one. I looked back and saw the guard I gave my glass too, running straight at me. I took off and turned another corner. I started down the five blocks and realized the guys were gaining on her. "Auggie, He's gaining."

_"Annie, you've got to run"_

"I know that, but he's got shoes remember."

Suddenly the other guard appeared in front of me. I skidded to a halt and looked behind me. They were basically on top of me, before I finally moved. They collided but turned around and started toward me again. I took off running and found the café, I turned into the alley and ran as fast as I could to the Harbor. I turned my head quickly and realized the guys were on my heal. "Auggie!"

_"Annie, just a few more, you can make it, you have too."_ He sounded concerned as I sped up just a bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and pull me back. The sudden change was a bit overwhelming to my system, and I swung my arms hard trying to get away from them.

"Well Little Missy, Mr. Romano, wants to speak to you."

"Well I don't." I kicked him in the knee, and got the other in the head.

_"Annie?"_ Auggie sounded concerned again in my ear. I couldn't answer him as I was beating the first guard with everything I had. I got him down and kicked the second one in the face, and turned around and ran.

"Auggie, I'm going to the Harbor."

_"Oh thank God."_ He sighed.

I saw the boat and Jai was in it. He started it up and was pulling away as I jumped off the dock hard. As I flew through the air, I noticed the guys on the dock yelling. I landed in the boat, breaking a box on my way down. I felt a rib break inside my chest as I slammed into the corner of the fiberglass seat inside the boat.

I groaned loudly, causing Auggie to speak, _"Annie?"_

"I think…I broke…a rib." I groaned again and grabbed my side. Jai helped me up and against the wall of the boat.

"Let's get home." Jai screamed at the driver, and then tended to me.

_"Annie, are you going to be alright?"_ Auggie sounded concerned, in my ear. I wished I was back in D.C. right now.

"I don't know Auggie, it hurts."

_"I know, Annie, just get home, I'll see you soon."_

"Ok." I winced in pain at each movement, as our boat took us to the airfield.

**More chapters to come **

**Review**


	2. Hear

Getting home was difficult. I had to travel back with Jai on the plane, and I swear we hit more turbulence than all my other plane rides combined. I got my abdomen wrapped before we got on, but the plane was jerking so much it didn't help.

As soon as we left the plane, I was carted off to the local hospital, where I found out I had two broken ribs, one worse than the other. They wrapped me up again, and gave me some medicine. I was out like a light in less than thirty minutes.

After ten hours, I woke up in bed, and found Joan next to me. "Hello Annie."

"Joan?"

"Annie, I need you to write your report, I know your in pain, but Jai is going after him, and get him, I just need the report, than your on the desk for six weeks."

I groaned knowing she was right. She put the laptop on the table in front of me. I started clicking the keys to write my report.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay." The keys continued to resonate throughout the room, as she left me to put my report down on paper. I recounted every action, that occurred in the field, and in that club. I described both guards and the Romano guy that I got the Intel from.

I also wrote every painful hit, punch and kick, that happened. My ribs started to throb so I leaned over and pressed the nurse button.

"_Yes, Miss Walker?"_

"The pain has returned."

"_Alright I'll be there in a moment."_ I heard a click and waited until I heard my room door open.

"Alright Miss Walker, On a level of 1 to 10, what is your current pain level?" The red headed nurse came to my side, and put the rail down.

"Uh…about a seven." She nodded and walked to my IV bag. She pulled out a bottle and a syringe. She filled it, and inserted it into the tube. She pushed the plunger and pulled it out.

"It will take about ten minutes for it to start kicking in. Anything else, Miss Walker?"

"No Thank you." She nodded and left me, to finish my report before Joan came back, and my meds kicked in.

I finished the report and heard the door open again, this time I heard two pairs of shoes enter my room. Joan appeared helping Auggie along into my room. His hand attached to her elbow for direction.

"Auggie." I stated, really happy he was here. "Joan."

"Are you finished, Annie?"

"Yes," I closed the laptop and Joan led Auggie to the chair next to my hospital bed, and picked up the laptop.

"Thank you, Annie, rest, you have the rest of the week off." She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, I smiled back and she left.

"Auggie?" I looked over at the quiet man, sitting in the chair, he looked concerned and turned his head toward me at the sound of my voice.

"Annie, are you all right?" He scooted closer, and put his hand on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, just hurts."

"Did you get some medicine?"

"Yeah, just before you both got here." I sat back and closed my eyes trying to rest my eyes. I jerked slightly when I felt his hand slide into mine.

"I'm glad your okay." I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could still feel fear from his body language.

"Thank you, Auggie."

"For what?" His brow furrowed in confusion, as he continued to hold my hand.

"For being in my ear, you helped me through that mission, and all the others. I don't know what I would do in the field without you in my ear." I smiled and felt him squeeze her hand.

"I'll always be in your ear." He smiled, and then stood and gently kissed my forehead, after finding it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but I wanna segway into the relationship. This sets up for it.<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Auggie

**Thanks for the Review!**

**I want more!**

* * *

><p>For a week, I was stuck to that bed, the doctors wanted me to remain as immobile as possible to help the bones set again. I felt useless being in that bed for so long but it felt good getting some time off.<p>

Auggie came everyday to see me. After our little conversation, he slept with his head on the side of the bed, as I slept. I woke up to see him sleeping like that. His hand holding mine, as his head was lying next to my leg. I smiled and went back to sleep.

Every day after that he came back to see me, with a smile on his face, and a kiss on the cheek. He talked about work.

Jai Wilcox had picked up Dominae Romano, and he was arrested on the charge of killing our Italian Station Chief. Apparently through channels found out that Romano's men were not happy and were trying to find the "blonde girl".

I was finally leaving on the Saturday and Auggie showed up. He wanted to take me home. Although I would be taking him to my house. Sometimes that gets annoying, but sweet at the same time.

We took a bus to the office, so I could pick up my car, and I helped him to his side and then gently got in on my side. "I heard groaning, are you alright Annie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm more worried about telling my sister."

"Want to stay with me for awhile? I know how your sister is."

"No, I couldn't do that, I couldn't put you out."

"You wouldn't." Auggie turned his face toward her. Smiling he turned it back to the window.

"Alright, I guess. As long as I'm not putting you out. As soon as I get in the way, you have to kick me out."

He laughed and smiled. "Alright."

I drove to his apartment, and watched as he put the key into the lock and swung the door open. I walked in slowly and turned around to see him swing the door closed. He placed his keys and folded up his guide stick and put it on the small table beside the door.

He was blind but I had never seen him walk so effortlessly around his apartment. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge without searching for it. I was beyond shocked when he pulled out two beers, opened them, threw the caps onto the counter and walked over to the couch I had sat on without any help.

"I'm amazed." I said taking the beer he handed me, as he sat down next to me.

"At what?" He took a good gulp, and held it on his knee.

"You walking around in here."

"Oh yeah, I haven't changed my apartment in three years, it gets easier, when you spend so much time in one place. Everything has a place."

"Ahh," I took a quick swig of my beer and smiled.

"Well, you get the bed since your injured."

"I can't, Auggie, It's your place, I am not going to put you out."

"It's alright Annie, I can survive without my bed for awhile."

"Auggie…"

"Annie, come on, let me be the gentleman, and give you the bed." He turned toward me, and I felt sympathy come from his voice. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Alright, I concede. I'm in too much pain to fight with you."

"Need some medicine?" Auggie asked me sitting up.

"I'll take it before I go to sleep, so I can sleep long." I said sighing, and trying to move.

"When do you want to go to bed?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I leaned over and laid my head in his lap. He settled back into his couch and grasped my hand. He was extremely comfy, and I didn't want to move.

I was starting to feel safe in his arms. Was it safety? What was it? I was comfortable around him, I was happy whenever I saw him, I never wanted to leave when I had a mission, but I was always happy to hear his voice in my ear. It always made me smile when I saw him smile at me.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" He sounded sincere yet scared at the same time.

"I don't know Auggie." I got up carefully, yet winced at the pain. He moved in an attempt to find out where she was going. "I'm going to bed."

"Annie?"

"Good night Auggie." I held my stomach and walked into the bedroom.

I heard him sigh as I scurried away from the unknown.

I loved Ben Mercer, he was my everything, but somehow Auggie was something that I couldn't live without. He turned something on like a lightbulb in my heart. With Ben I always felt like I was missing something. When I was with Auggie it was different. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. I put my hand over my eyes and started to cry.

I felt confused and scared about what was developing between the two of us. I was afraid of the unknown when it came to love.

He must have heard me, because he opened the door, and walked in. "Annie?"

He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Annie, talk to me, please." The concern was in his voice again, and I looked up at him, although I know he can't see me, he still looks at my face.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered lightly, but I know he heard me. Fear drenched my voice and he senses it.

He took his finger curled it up and raised my chin. He placed his lips gently on mine, and I finally tasted the sweetness of his lips. They were everything I wished and hoped they were. I moaned slightly causing him to deepen the kiss. He moved his arms to surround my waist, and with small squeeze I screamed.

"AHH… Auggie."

"Oh Annie, I am so sorry, are you all right?"

I nodded my head, but then remembered he couldn't see. "Yeah," I squeaked out.

"Oh man, Annie, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Auggie held my hand as I laid down, to relieve some of the pain.

"My bag Auggie, my pills." I saw him nod and leave the room. I laid there with tears falling down my cheeks. I heard him rummaging in the kitchen. He came back carrying my bag and a bottle of water. He found the bed and sat down. He placed the bag next to me, and I started digging in it. I found the prescription bottle, and pulled out a pill.

He handed me the bottle, and I swigged the water. The pill slid down and I swallowed. I replaced the cap on the bottle and placed it on the table. I threw the pills back into my bag and threw it on the floor.

"Annie…"

"Auggie, its fine, I'm fine." I took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Come here." I patted the bed next to me, and he moved. He slid in next to me and pulled me close without hurting me again.

"I don't want to hurt you ever again."

"Auggie…"

Nothing else was said. He kissed me again, and I felt my brain explode with emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Honest

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I leaned over and saw my phone lighting up. I picked it up and laid back down, opening it and seeing two messages.

The first one was from my sister, _"Annie, where are you? You were supposed to be back yesterday. Call me sweetie."_

Danielle was sweet and was definitely a mother type. I loved her.

The next message was from Auggie. _"Annie, I had to go to work, make yourself at home, and call me if you need me. See ya soon."_

I smiled at his voice but sighed at the fact of being alone. I decided to call Danielle and tell her I would be a little late again. The ringing continued to bring up the fact that I would be lying to her for the umpteenth time.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Danielle."

"_Annie, Where are you? I'm so worried."_

"I know Danielle, but I am in the hospital." She knew I was in Italy anyway, might as well tell the truth about my injury. At least.

"_What happened, Annie?" _The gasp and shriek in her voice kind of startled me.

"I was hit by a car. Not too bad, just a broken rib. I'll be able to leave within a week."

"_Oh God, Annie, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'll be home soon, okay?"

"_Alright, I miss you."_

"Me too, Miss you all."

"_Bye"_

"Bye." I hung up and sighed. Time to get up I guess. I maneuvered on the bed to get to the sitting position. I placed my hand on the bedside table and used it to push myself up. My side was hurting again, but I wanted to stave off the pills for awhile.

I walked into his kitchen and looked around for something to eat. I found some bread and peanut butter. After I toasted a couple pieces and spread the sticky stuff all over them. I retied the bread and closed the peanut butter jar. I made sure that I put both back in exactly the same spots, as to not completely disturb his apartment so much.

I shoved the toast in my mouth and walked back into the bedroom. I started to take another pill and lay back down when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Annie."_

"Joan, hi."

"_Are you feeling all right?"_

"Yes, better than before."

"_Good, I want you back soon."_

"Yes." She hung up before I could get another word in. That was Joan; brief simple and to the point.

I sighed took the pill and went back to bed.

I was shook awake by Auggie. "Hey, welcome back sleepyhead."

"Hey, what time is it?" I scooted over and grabbed his arm, to help him onto the bed. Once he sat down, he pressed the button on his watch, and it spouted the time. "22:24."

"Ten, I can't believe I slept so long." Auggie smiled slightly, and took my hand. The silence between us was broken a rumble emanating from my stomach area.

"Was that you?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I haven't eaten since nine this morning." I told him sitting up.

"How about some Chinese?" He stood and helped me the rest of the way.

"Sure." I smiled following him into the kitchen.

He ordered take out, and I sat on the couch. He joined me than we waited.

The food came and we ate it slowly but quietly. My phone rang soon after, and Auggie grabbed it for me, so that I would not have to move.

"Thank you." He smiled and sat back down as I answered the phone. "Annie Walker?"

"_Annie, it's Joan. Can you come in, and do some translations for me?"_

"Uh…sure." Auggie looked over at me, a confused look gracing his face. "I can do that."

"_Come in with Auggie, and leave with him, so you can take it easy, okay?"_

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Auggie turned toward me, a flash of anger, than confusion. I hung up and looked at him waiting on the coming statement.

"Your going in?"

"Joan asked me to do some translations she needs done, No field work, nothing crazy, just desk work."

"Alright, I was about to get very angry at Joan." He smiled, and held his arms open. I settled into them carefully as to not disturb my ribs. The feeling in his arms was everything I ever needed to feel.

Auggie and I showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and left in a cab to Langley. I walked him to his office, "I'll see you for lunch."

"Okay, I'll come get you. Don't be too crazy, you still need to be in the resting stage." Auggie was concerned for me, and it was nice.

"I will, thank you Auggie." I kissed his cheek and turned and left.

I made my way carefully to my desk and saw it laden with blue file folders. Taking a closer look, I opened one, and saw lots of Russian words. I sighed, and sat down. 'Yeah, Russian, my favorite.' I thought silently.

Jai walked in a few minutes later. "Annie."

"Hello, Jai." I didn't look up from my work when he acknowledged me.

"How are you doing?" he sat on the edge of my desk and smiled down at me.

"I'm better." I saw Auggie walk out with a folder toward Joan's office.

"Annie, I would love to take you out. Dinner? Tonight?" Jai was really too much. I saw Auggie cock his head in our direction without a change in his gait.

"Jai, I appreciate the offer, however, I can't."

"Oh," He stood, "It's okay."

"I've got other plans." I glanced back at Auggie, and saw him smile as he walked into Joan's office. His "super hearing" was really crazy.

"It's okay, Annie, really, glad your better." He touched my shoulder and walked off.

I sat back down and went back to my endless pile of Russian papers.

Lunch came around and he joined me at my desk. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I closed the file and took his elbow in my hand, helping him to the Rotunda food court. "What was that salad, I always get again?"

"Am I going to have to write it on your hand in permanent marker?" Auggie asked

"Har Har, what was it?"

"Green Geiss Salad, no peanuts." He chuckled at me, and I helped him to a table. I went and got our food, and sat down with him. We ate everything quietly and happily. "So, I heard Jai asking you out?"

"Uh…Yeah," He raised an eyebrow, knowing there was something else. "Yeah."

"I took another bite of lettuce, "Plans tonight, huh?"

"I had to say something."

"Well let me make an honest woman out of you."

I stared at him for a quick moment amazed at the idea of going out with him for the first time. "Like…a…a date?"

"Yeah." Auggie set his fork down and looked in my general direction. I sat there for a few more moments and processed the idea of going out with Auggie. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would love for you to make me an honest woman and take me out tonight Auggie." He smiled his awesome smile that I liked so much and took his hand. I squeezed it gently and smiled again.


	5. Love

**I plan on adding a little more drama, action, and suspense maybe in a couple chapters. I wanted to get Auggie and Annie together first.**

**Season Finale is Tuesday! YAY!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>Auggie and I returned to his apartment that night, and we got dressed for the date tonight. He told me to keep it casual, and I thanked him silently, because all I had was my suitcase from that trip in Italy. I still hadn't gone home. Opening the case, I saw the light purple sundress I always took on missions just in case I needed a dress. It was perfect.<p>

I started getting dressed but Auggie came in. I forgot he didn't have any doors in this place except for the bathroom. "Auggie?"

"I need to know what color your wearing?" He walked toward his closet. I followed him bringing my dress with me.

"Purple, you want to color coordinate?"

"Sure why not?" His smile was shining at me, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay, let me look." He stood back in his walk-in closet and let me browse his 'department store' of clothes. "How many clothes do you have?"

He laughed at my observation. "I have something for every occasion."

I took my dress and matched it up with one of his purple shirts. "This one." I put it in front of him, "Black pants and shoes, and your good."

He smiled and thanked me before walking into the bathroom and changed. I went to his closet and changed. The purple dress hung from my shoulders revealing the tops of my arms. The hem sat just above my knee and the skirt was wavy. This was one of my favorite dresses, when I spun it, it twirled with me. Like the dress from Dirty Dancing.

I went to my suitcase back on his bed and found my silver strappy heels. I put them and stood . The bathroom door opened, and Auggie came out wearing his pressed black pants and the purple shirt was neatly tucked into his pants. "You look fantastic Auggie. You should wear that more often."

He smiled, and brought his hands up. "May I?"

"Sure." I walked into his embrace. I let him use his hands to 'see' me. He started at my shoulders and went down my arms. He went to my waist and I noticed his eyes closed taking in everything he was feeling. Keeping his hands on the sides of my body he felt down to the end of the dress, and let go.

"I love the dress." He smiled moving toward the bed and sitting down. He reached under and grabbed a pair of shoes. They were black, but he ran his finger across the sole and then put them on. I smiled at how effortlessly he moved.

He stood and walked into the living room. I followed waiting on him to finish with everything. He grabbed his cane and opened the door. "Annie?"

"I'm coming." He followed the sound of my heels and when he knew I was out the door, he followed, and locked his door.

We walked out onto the street and saw a cab. I turned to him, "When did you have time to call a cab?"

"Bathroom."

"Ahh." I helped him to the cab but he let me in first. He spouted an address and they were off. The taxi wove through D.C. I wrapped my arms around his arm, and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him smile into my hair, and he planted a kiss in my hair. He placed his hand on my knee, while I continued to hold onto his arm.

The ride was quiet but comforting. It was nice being this close to Auggie. He radiated protectiveness and safety and it made me happy. No words needed to be said between us.

The cab pulled to a stop and Auggie paid the man the twenty dollars and got out. I carefully slid to the door and he held out his hand to help me out. I took a breath because the pain was starting to get annoying. "Annie? You alright?"

"Pain…Stupid ribs." I stood but kept my arm against my side. "I don't want to take a pill, I want to be sane for this date."

He smiled. "Come on." He took my other hand and pulled me away from the taxi.

"Where are we?" I looked around and saw a park with a lot of people. "Movie in the park?"

He nodded at me, and smiled.

"I have never done this before."

"Well, I must be able to read your mind, Annie Walker."

We walked to the area where everyone was sitting. A tall man straight out of the movie theatre with the red vest and black bowtie, was standing in front of them with the name Anderson on the sign he was holding.

"Is there supposed to be a man holding a sign with Anderson on it?" Annie asked pausing.

"Yeah, I got us a special seat." I looked toward him and smiled. We kept walking, slowly of course, and met up with the sign man.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes." Auggie held his cane with the arm I was holding and shook the man's hand.

"Welcome to movie at the park. Your seats are this way." I helped Auggie as I followed the man. We walked until we were in the middle and found a loveseat in a tent. The tent was big enough to house a loveseat and a table and high enough to see the movie screen. "Anything you need, let us know."

"Thank you, sir." I said quickly and he left. I helped Auggie to the loveseat. He sat down and then had me sit next to him. "Auggie, this is lovely. I thought these things were free though."

"They are however, you can get these for a small price." Auggie was smiling and took my hand.

"Thank you, Auggie."

"Your welcome, Annie, only the best for you." The movie started and I settled into his embrace in his side. The movie was one of my favorites. An Affair to Remember.

"Have you seen this before?" I asked Auggie, adjusting to see his face.

"Once, I remember my mom watching it, Have you?" Auggie was playing with the hair on my shoulder.

"It's my favorite movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He laughed and pulled me back into his side.

The movie ended, and we walked back to the curb and entered a cab. Auggie spouted another address and we went to a small restaurant in the city that had outdoor seating. We chose a table outside, and ordered our food.

He smiled, and I laughed. "What?"

"This is the best night I have ever had, it's all cause of you, Thank you Auggie." He reached across the table and took my hand.

"Anything."

!

We went back to his apartment, and I finally took the pill for the pain that was starting to become unbearable. I wanted to hold off until after the date, but I couldn't wait anymore.

"You alright, Annie?" The concern emanated from his voice, and my mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Yeah I would love this pill to hurry up and take effect. Pain is starting to hurt."

"Lay down Annie." Auggie helped me onto the bed and covered me. I was still in my dress but I didn't care. I needed this pain to go away.

He kicked off his shoes and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my chest resting his hand on my upper arm.

"Thank you Auggie." I could feel the medicine start to kick in, and I felt like I was drifting.

"Your welcome Annie." He kissed my temple and I turned my head to him.

"I love you." At that moment , I finally felt myself drift to sleep.


	6. Mission

**Tell me what you think!**

**Going to get more interesting I swear!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, to Auggie sleeping on his side at my side. He was content and looked happy just by his face. His face was soft against my arm, and his breath warm. It tickled my arm and gave me goosebumps. I smiled and took my free hand and brought it to his face. I cupped his face and rubbed my thumb against his cheek.<p>

He moaned and woke up gently. "Hello." His eyes opened and revealed his chocolate orbs that were always so blank. However whenever he looked at me, I always felt love circling around in them.

"Hello, Auggie."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Auggie propped his head up on his hand and continued to listen.

"Better, I feel a lot better." I turned my face toward his and felt his breath on mine. He took his free hand from my side and put it up to my face. He rubbed my cheek and I smiled. He put his thumb at the corner of my mouth and started toward me. He used it as a guide to place his lips in the right spot. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. My lips trembled to feel more of him, and he knew it. He stuck his tongue out to my lips begging entrance. I parted them and allowed him entrance. The explosion of feelings burst into my mouth and I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop.

Air finally became a problem, so we released from each other panting. Our breathing was heavy and labored, I didn't know when I would stop panting. I opened my eyes and saw his. "Wow."

"I know." I said in response to him. He kept touching my face and I kept feeling sparks as his fingers ran over my face.

"Annie…"

"Auggie…"

"I love you, Annie." Auggie said it quickly making sure I heard him, and heard him clearly. "I always have."

"Woah…" I couldn't believe this was happening so fast. I loved Auggie too, wasn't expecting so soon. However I was happy that, he said it. "Auggie, I love you too."

He kissed me again, and this time it was more for passion and need, then tender and gentleness.

My phone started ringing revealing my alarm clock for work. I groaned and grabbed it turning it off. "I don't want to go."

"Me neither."

"Maybe we can finish this later tonight, when we get home, okay?" I nodded, and I know he felt me because his hand was still on my face.

We got up and Auggie went to the kitchen and started frying up some eggs. I went and took a shower being careful of the huge bruise that was now diminishing on my side. The hot water felt great on my body, relieving some of the aches and pains that radiated from me.

I sighed and got out, wrapping a towel around myself. I walked back out into the bedroom and smelled eggs and bacon. I smiled and reached into my suitcase and pulled out my last suit.

After getting it on, and drying my hair, I walked out into the kitchen and was greeted by a generous plate of food. "Thank you."

"When your done, just place it in the dishwasher."

"Okay." Auggie had then placed his dishes into the dishwasher and walked into the bedroom to take his shower. I ate the cheesy eggs and bacon. 'Auggie is an amazing cook.' I thought as I popped the last of the bacon into my mouth. I guzzled the mug of coffee and put both it and the plate into the washer.

By that time Auggie was done and came out buttoning his white shirt. He had a black suit vest and a red tie looped around his arm. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah." I walked over to him and he handed me his tie. I wove the tie into the knot and pushed it up to his neck. I flipped his collar down and smiled. "Okay, good looking."

He smiled, and put the vest on. We grabbed our stuff and walked out the door. Instead of calling a cab this time, I offered to drive and get us to work.

He plugged his IPod into my car stereo and I smiled when his favorite Jazz performer came on. He sat in the passenger seat just listening to the music and I was happy to see him happy.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Langley, and I parked the car not too far from the front door. We got out and I hit the lock button hearing it lock. I hooked Auggie's arm and we walked into the front door. The only time I let go was to get through security and then we made our way to DPD his green laser cane leading the way.<p>

We got to the door, and I opened it, but he took it from me, motioning for me to go first. I chuckled and went through first. I took his arm as he led me to my desk. Before I even got to sit down, Joan came out from her office. "Auggie, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, Joan." I let his arm go, and he smiled at me, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I sat down after I saw Auggie walk into our boss's office. More of those crazy Russian translations piled on my desk and I set to work.

An hour of crazy Russian military papers and memos, I looked up and saw Auggie still in Joan's office. 'What could they possibly be talking about?' I got up and went to get a glass of water. "Hey Jai."

"Hello, Annie." He was holding a mug of coffee and smiled. "I saw Auggie go into Joan's office, do you know what they are talking about?"

"No, I don't, he went in there as soon as we got here." I took a drink from the bottle of water I had gotten from the refridgerator.

We both moved when we saw Joan's door open and Joan looked around for her next person. "Jai, I need to see you."

Jai looked at me and my confused face and shrugged putting his mug down and striding across the unit, and into Joan's office.

I sighed and went back to my desk. I figured if I continued with my translations, I would stop worrying about what was going on in that office.

* * *

><p>The door opened thirty minutes later and Auggie and Jai both came out. Auggie came straight up to me. "Hey, what was that about?"<p>

"Mission."

"Really?" All he did was nod, and I heard Joan calling for me. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be in my office." I went up to Joan's office and closed the door. She met me in the middle.

"Annie, I am sending Jai and Auggie with a couple others back to Italy. We have been hearing chatter recently that Dominae Romano's group has named a new head of their terrorist gang and that they are after you."

"Me why?" Joan walked over to a tape recorder, and pressed play. A man came on, and in fluent Italian spoke.

"_That woman that beat us. Blonde hair. Blue dress. I can't believe one woman beat Senoir Romano and two of his best bodyguards. Find her, Find her."_

"Damn, he is pissed." Annie said looking back at Joan.

"Jai, Auggie, and the others are leaving tonight. I need you here tomorrow morning for translations on this end, and in Auggie's ear."

"Yes, Joan, I'll be here." She handed me a folder and motioned for the door. "Dismissed."

I walked out of the room and through the unit. I reached Auggie's door and walked to his desk.

"So, some mission." Auggie started.

"They are really mad at me." Auggie stood and took my hand.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"I'm more worried about you, in the field."

"My job is to sit in the van, and get into the security system. However it can't be done here, I have to do it onsite."

"Ok, be careful, please. I would love to pick up where we left off this morning." Auggie smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, I know, I do too. I have to leave tonight though. Which reminds me, I have to go get my stuff." He picked up his cane and phone and started to walk out.

"Wait, I can't go back home yet, can I stay at your place?"

"Yeah, hang on." He reached in his pocket, and unringed a small silver key. "This is my key, make yourself at home, okay?"

"Thank you, Auggie."

"I'll call you alright?" I nodded and he squeezed my hand, leaving me in the unit feeling fear as this mission was coming.


	7. Fear

**Sorry so long... I have so frikin busy... Finding a job is impossible... after that I had to get back into the story which can take awhile.**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>I don't know why I felt lonely when Auggie walked out of the unit. He was going to Italy with Jai and a group of others. Before they left though I pulled Jai aside. "Please, watch him."<p>

He looked at Auggie sitting at his desk, finishing his work to leave. He understood and nodded. "I'll bring him home."

"Thank you Jai."

"Yeah," He wiped his mouth and walked off. I stood there watching Auggie and feeling that pang of fear I felt when I first heard he was going out there. I never doubted his abilities but there were times that I didn't understand his blindness.

He stood up at his desk and I walked to his door. He smiled slightly and I knew he smelled my perfume. "Annie?"

"Yeah. It's me." I walked toward him and leaned against his desk. We had to be careful expressing our affections at work. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I fought it.

"I know." He stood to the side of me as close as he could.

"I wish I could hug you right now." I whispered lightly.

"Me too." He put his hand on mine, it was a simple gesture but it meant everything.

"Auggie, it's time to go." I turned and saw Jai leaving his office.

"Be careful, Auggie."

He gave me a slight smile, "I love you Annie, I'll see you soon."

"Love you, too." I watched him walk out the door, and then that lonely feeling came upon me. I had no desire to finish my work. I walked up to Joan's office. I quickly knocked and she gave me a verbal okay. "Annie, what can I do for you?"

"Can I take the night off, to get over this pain before I get back tomorrow for their mission?"

"Yes, I want you primed tomorrow, be here at 11 am."

"Thank you."

"Yep." She sat down and started back to work on her files. I nodded and walked out, grabbing my stuff on the way out.

I got into my car and sighed, I was bored and missed Auggie terribly.

My cell rang and I answered it after reading my sisters' name. "Hey Danielle."

"Hey Annie, when did you say you were coming home?"

"Tomorrow why?"

"Kids are asking for you."

"Put them on speaker." I heard Danielle click the phone a few times and suddenly I was flooded with two squealing girls.

"Aunt Annie!"

"Yes, my little nieces?"

"When you coming home?"

"Tomorrow." I heard them say aw.

"Okay, okay, girls go get your homework?"

"Bye Aunt Annie." They scampered off and my sister clicked back to the handset.

"Okay, be home soon, and be careful."

"I will, I love ya sis."

"Love ya." She hung up and I seriously felt alone again.

I missed Auggie more and more as his plane headed toward Italy. All I could do was wait till I heard his voice when he landed. I went to the Chinese place and picked up some of my favorites. I took them back to Auggie's apartment and ate it in silence. I was going to bed early, I set my phone to loud so I could hear the phone. I laid down and faced the window, with the empty space on the bed in front of me.

Before I knew it my phone was ringing. I looked over and the clock said 12:09. I picked it up and saw Auggie's name.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah, I just landed."

"Oh thank God." I sat up and wiped my face.

"Are you okay, Annie?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"I'll be home soon Annie."

"I hope so."

"Now you know how I feel when your in the field."

"Yeah, it sucks." He laughed "Oh, hush, I miss you."

"Same here. I'll let you go so you can sleep, I can't wait to hear you in my ear."

"Me too, Auggie."

"Good night Annie."

"Good night Auggie."

He hung up and I went to sleep smiling.

* * *

><p>I got a call at seven from Joan telling me to get into the office early, "The timetable has moved up, I need you here in thirty minutes."<p>

"I'm on my way." I hung up and took a fast shower. I threw on the suit I had on yesterday, and ran out the door. I made sure his apartment was locked and got into my car.

The office was packed and Joan was in the technical office with Stu in front of her. "Annie! In here."

"Joan, Stu, what's happening?"

"Auggie is in the van, Jai is in position. The group has assembled earlier than thought, we need to move now to get our man." I picked the headset out of Joan's grasp, and put them on.

"Auggie, you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, Walker."_ I heard the smile in his voice.

"Good."

Joan stepped in and led the op. "Alright, Jai, you and your team move."

"_Copy that. Alright team, let's go get this bastard." _I listened to the noises of the operation, and the blue dots on the green infrared screen from the satellite. All but one dot was moving into the building, the one lone dot I knew was Auggie. The other dots were red and they were those of the people they were trying to find.

"Auggie, how is the security system?" Joan asked.

"_It's down now, no cameras, no one can see them, they are blind, Jai your clear."_

"_Good, let's get our man."_

The dots all moved on the screen, and gunshots were heard through our headsets. The dots were sporadic and moving constantly. It was hard to keep up at times.

One red dot escaped through the back of the building and rounded the corner back to the front heading toward the van. "Auggie, someone is headed to the van, hear me?"

"_Yeah, understood."_

"Jai, get outside, Auggie is compromised, someone is at the van."

"_Got it."_ One red dot moved quickly through the building to the outer perimeter and toward the single unmoving blue dot in the corner. I heard breathing get heavier, _"Joan, we are going to need a Med team now!"_

"How bad is it?" Joan was quick to ask, seeing my face start to turn red.

"_I don't know, but from what I can see, it's going to be bad, hurry."_

My hand flew to my mouth, covering it to hide my sobs. I had to stay professional, I couldn't falter, but the situation made it extremely difficult. Joan put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. That was the crack in the egg.

I took off the headset and finally the tears came full force. I walked out of the DPD and headed down the hall to the nearest bathroom. I walked in and put my hands on the granite counter, leaning forward I released a wave of sobs that racked my body. I am so scared that Auggie won't come home.

I turned toward the corner and put my back against the wall. I slid down to the floor and put my head into my knees that were pulled up to my chest.

The door opened and all I heard were heels clacking against the blue tile. "Go away."

"Annie?" I looked up and saw Joan in front of me. "Annie, I know."

"What am I supposed to do? I feel so helpless."

"Go to him."

"How? He is in Italy."

"No, the chopper picked up Jai and Auggie, they are on their way to Ramstein right now, I can get you on the red eye tonight."

I perked at the idea, "Please, I need to see him."

"Come on," she lifted her hand to me, and helped me up, "Clean up and meet me in my office okay?"

I nodded and she left me in the middle of the bathroom.


	8. Germany

I settled into the seat on the plane and buckled my belt. I peered out of the window and saw the tarmac. My mind drifted off toward Auggie lying helpless on the bed in that hospital at Ramstein base in Germany.

When I left the bathroom, and into Joan's office, she had already had a ticket and a ride from the airport to the base, She handed the info I needed, to me, and I left.

I ran home and packed a small bag, and left a note for Danielle:

Dani,

I had to go to Germany for a few days. Auggie went there to acquire some new art and got into an accident, I'm going to make sure he's okay.

I know I just got home but I need to go, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you promise.

Love,

Annie

Ramstein is the largest military base off country, and I really didn't want to go there but I needed to see Auggie, I needed to know that the guy I loved was okay.

Love. I said it a couple times to many people. My sister, my nieces, Auggie. It really didn't hit me until now that I was in love with August Anderson.

I couldn't wait to get to Germany and hold his hand, see his face, know he is alive. I needed to see for myself.

Germany finally came and we landed swiftly. I walked down to the curb and noticed a military truck a few feet down with a man standing next to it. I walked toward it. The man noticed me and pulled his hands from behind his back, "Miss Walker."

"Yes."

"Major Wilbanks, ma'am, I'm here to escort you to Ramstein Air Force Base."

"Thank you." He opened the back door and helped me into the vehicle. He closed the door and went around to the other side and got in.

"It will take about an hour to get to Ramstein from here."

"Have you heard about Auggie?"

"Nothing ma'am, I'm sorry, I was told to get you."

"Okay, thank you." I leaned back and laid my head against the window.

"Ma'am, Miss Walker?" I turned to see the middle aged Major standing at my open door.

"Yeah?"

"We have arrived." I heard that and bolted upright and he helped me out of the vehicle. I looked around and saw the hospital building. I headed toward the building and Major Wilbanks followed me in. "Miss Walker?"

"Yes, Major?" He faced me with his hand extended.

"You need to wear this at all times." It was a base visitors badge.

"Thank you."

"Walk in the front door, and ask the head nurse where your friend is."

"Thank you again major."

"Anytime ma'am." He tipped his head and returned to the truck.

I walked inside and saw military men and women, along with doctors and nurses everywhere. The front desk was in front of me and I went up to it quickly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to see my friend, I came all the way from America. August Anderson?"

"Ah, yes, give me a second." She tapped a few keys and nodded. "He is on the fourth floor, room 415 ICU."

"ICU? How bad is he?"

"I don't know honey, his doctor is up there."

"Thank you." The elevator dinged and I ran to it and pressed four. The doors closed and I waited rather impatiently. The intensity of it was getting larger and larger.

The ding ricocheted through the metal elevator and I walked out. The room numbers were listed on the wall in front of me and I followed the arrow for 415. I met a desk first before I had to turn to his room.

"Can I help you?" I turned to the nurse and saw her looking at me, but not before I saw August's head behind the sliding glass doors. "Ma'am?"

"Uh…" I turned back to face his room. "I'm here to see August Anderson."

"Ah, they said you would be here soon."

"What?" this time I had to look at her, I didn't understand her statement.

"We got a call from America saying that a woman was coming to see Mr. Anderson and that she was to stay with him no matter what."

'Thank you Joan.' I thought silently. "How is he?"

"He was beaten pretty badly. He had a concussion, some head trauma, scrapes and bruises all over his body, a broken arm and one broken rib."

I blinked back tears and looked back at his room. The fear balloon came back and hovered. "How bad was the head trauma?"

"Severe, we wont know until we wake him."

"He's asleep?"

"We put him into a medically induced coma so that we can let the swelling of his brain go down."

"When will you know?"

"We were going to wake him up later. It's good you're here."

"Why?"

"When he wakes up, he will need someone he knows."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Just go on in and take a seat."

The door slid open and I walked in closing it behind me. The monitors beeped lightly, as I walked around the end to the other side of the bed. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I couldn't stand to feel sad, I hated feeling sad.

I placed my finger on the blanket at the end of the bed and traced it all the way up to his hand. His hand felt the same way it did when he left. I couldn't take it anymore, I looked at his face and saw his head wrapped in gauze. A cut on his chin was taped. Other than that, his features had not changed. They were still soft and masculine. The stuble that had started to grow gave him a rough look. It was annoying to look at but I didn't care.

"Auggie, I need you to be okay. Come back to me." I kissed his hand and held it to my cheek. "I love you."


	9. Awake

**This one is short I know but i couldn't really fill it in... next one will be better. Promise!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up by Jai shaking my shoulder. "Annie? Annie, wake up?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Go take a shower, I'll sit here with him."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Annie…"

"NO!" I clutched Auggie's hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm not leaving him."

"Annie?"

"Jai, I swear you better leave me alone."

He finally took the hint and walked out. The doctor came in after him followed by two nurses. "What's going on?"

"We are going to pull him out of his coma."

"Can I stay?"

"We need you too, we might need him calm and you might be able to do it."

"Okay." I took Auggie's hand to his right, the nurses moved the bed forward and dropped his head down to level so they could reach him better.

"Alright, let's do this." The doctor put the syringe in the IV tube and pushed the plunger. "It should take a few minutes, talk to him."

"Uh…Auggie, listen to me, you need to come back to me. Auggie, please."

I continued to hold his hand and talk to him for more than five minutes.

"Doctor?"

"Keep going, his brain function is increasing."

"Auggie, I need you." The doctor smiled and looked at me giving the signal to keep going. I squeezed his hand gently, "Auggie, I love you."

Auggie's hand clutched tighter around mine. I looked up at the doctor, shock drawn all over my face. He smiled and nodded at me. "Keep going, he's coming out of it."

"Auggie, Can you hear me?"

"An..Annie?"

"Oh my God, Auggie! Your awake."

"Annie, what happened?" I held his hand to my chest and rubbed his forearm.

"Auggie, I'm glad your okay."

"What happened Annie?"

"Auggie, we can talk later, just tell the doctor how you feel."

"Mr. Anderson, my name is Doctor Scott, your at Ramstein Air Force Base."

"Hello doctor, whats wrong with me?"

"You had a major concussion, some brain swelling, a broken rib and your left arm is broken."

"Great."

"Heart rate and blood pressure look good, any pain?"

"No." Auggie said lightly.

"Alright , I'll let you be for now, if you need anything, press the call button."

"Thank you, doctor." I said quickly, never letting go of Auggie's hand. He left and shut the door behind him.

"Annie, what really happened?"

"Auggie, you were in the van working on the system, Jai and the others went in. While they were securing the building, one escaped and found you in the van. He beat you pretty bad. I thought you were dead for awhile. When Jai said you were breathing, Joan got me on the first plane here."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here." He had a small smile on his face but I could tell he was in pain.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He smiled again, I leaned down and kissed him, "Rest Auggie, I'll be here."

He closed his eyelids and soon his breathing leveled out revealing his slumber. I sat down on the chair and laid my head on his bed near his hand that I was holding. I soon too fell into sleep.


End file.
